


Game Grumps: the Attack of Unus Annus

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Game Grumps, Unus Annus - Fandom, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom, supermega
Genre: 10 Minute Power Hour References, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Sci-fi, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anime Elements, Comedy, Dear God Why Am I Doing This????, Epic Bromance, Everyone Is Young Again, Everyone is in their 20s, Flirting, Friendship, Futuristic World, Genderbending Arin Hanson, Hints of Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, I'm Sorry, Mentions of Jontron, Mentions of Real Life Events, Mentions of romantic relationships, Sci-Fi, Slight Egobang, a lot of bromance, i guess, lots of references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: Unus Annus started spreading propaganda about death being unavoidable, but it didn’t affect the citizens of the metropolis. Recently, they made an announcement about a surprise happening by the late fall. They didn’t say what the surprise was, all they said that stuck with government officials was, “memento mori”.The GGC is an organization yet to be recognized as an official crime-fighting company, but Arin hopes to change that by taking on the Unus Annus after getting a new partner.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... ... ...
> 
> This was an idea I had for a video game, but I don't know how to program... so here we are. I've had this story in my head for a long time (since I started binge-watching the Game Grumps last year actually) and I decided to write it all down because Unus Annus is ending in a few months.
> 
> This may be cringy, the maybe horribly written, this may make people hate me... I'm sorry in advance... Ah, and if I spelled anyone's name wrong the please let me know!
> 
> Please, I beg of you on my marching band knees, judge me kindly.

Everyone walking along the steel sidewalk looks to the nearest billboard to them as they all turned on at the same time. Standing next to each other are two young men, one dressed in a white suit while the other is in black. The shorter young man has a sly smirk on his face while the other has his chin raised with a displeased expression.

“You all didn’t listen,” a young man spoke with an emotionless expression, “my friend and I are trying to help you realize the truth before you end it all and comprehend that you had so much more time left.”

The shorter young man next to him takes a step forward, “Come next fall, my friend and I will give you all a surprise. A surprise that I’m sure you’ll _love_ very much.”

A young woman licks food off her thumb as the taller young man moves his hands behind his back, “We believe that you’ve earned this surprise so enjoy the anticipation. Memento Mori.”

The holographic billboards shut off and the usual advertisements reappear, the young woman tossing her wrapper in a public trash can as she walked past it. She taps her earpiece twice, “Hey, Suz. You got all that?”

“Yup! You’re on the way to pick up our newest member, right Arin?”

“Yeah,” she mused as she swung her leg over the seat of her motorcycle, sitting down then putting her helmet on. She grips the handles, “I’ll talk to you later, Suzy. Make sure you get all the information you can out of that little uh... info shit that just happened.”

“Will do!”

After hearing a soft beep, Arin moves a hand on top of a round piece attached to the handlebars. The entire bike lights up after a while then starts to float, Arin moving her hand back before reeving the engine then taking off.

~

“They said they’d be here by now,” a young man huffed as he looked around, pretending that he didn’t hear the flirtatious giggles coming from the girls standing next to him. He’d usually start to talk to the ladies when he hears them, but he’s preoccupied at the moment. Recently, this young man’s graduated from a justice academy and he’s waiting for his new boss to come pick him up.

He groans, “Maybe I should call.”

Before he could move, a motorcycle parked in front of him. The young man blinks twice as he watched the young woman on it get off, taking her helmet off then shaking her hair.

“Leigh Daniel Avidan, I’m assuming.”

“Y… yeah… but you can call me Dan or Danny,” the taller answered, a bit flabbergasted. The shorter lifts her hand, “I’m Arin J Hanson, the boss of the GGC. Welcome aboard, handsome.”

Arin’s wearing a necklace with oval rocks around her neck, the ends of her hair stopping at her shoulders. She’s wearing a black leather jacket with a white cropped shirt underneath, her pants black with a brown belt. She’s wearing heeled boots.

“Let’s get a move on, Danny.” Arin lifts her wrist to look at her watch, “I told everyone that I wouldn’t take too long picking you up.”

~

Suzy hummed as she typed on the small squares that floated above the keyboard, her eyes on the screen above it.

“Welcome back,” she mused without looking to the left. Arin and Dan walked through the door that was there.

“Got any information for us,” Arin asked before kissing Suzy’s cheek, Dan blinking twice.

“You two are a thing?”

Arin looks at him then grins, “Yeah. This is my lovely girlfriend, Suzy. Suzy this is Dan, our newest member.” She points to the room on the right, “Over there is the lab where Matt and Ryan, our scientist/inventors, work and behind you are the elevators that take you up to the dorm rooms and kitchen.”

Suzy turns her chair to Arin, “Did you tell Dan about our mission?”

“Shit.” Arin huffed, “No, not yet.”

The shorter woman sighed with a soft smirk then turned her chair back towards the screen, “Well, Dan, let me first say welcome to the GGC and sorry that we’re putting you on a mission before you get settled in.” She starts to type, “There’s an organization called “Unus Annus” and they’ve just announced that they have something planned for the fall. They didn’t say what it was, so Arin plans on finding out for himself.”

“Sweet-. Wait,” Dan looks at Suzy, “You called Arin a ‘he’.”

Arin lifts the necklace off her chest, “Because I am a guy, you darn dinkle!”

The taller after hearing the shorter's real voice, “Huh?”

Suzy, “That necklace that Arin wears alters his voice; the only thing the serum he uses changes is his physical appearance. You’ll see how he actually looks soon.”

Arin scoffs, “More like never.” She puts the necklace back on, “Follow me, Danny-boy. I’ll properly introduce you to Matt, Ryan, and everyone else before we officially start the mission.”

“Actually,” Suzy smiled nervously as she clapped her hands together, “I was able to pinpoint the exact location of Unus Annus. If you want to wait until a little later then can remind you about it.”

Arin, “No, we can do it now. It’s not like Matt and Ryan are going anywhere soon.”

“We’re going to make our agency one day,” someone shouted from the lab room, Arin rolling her eyes in response.

“Of course, you two are Matt.” She starts to walk, “Come on, Dan, I’ll take you to the garage. I had your own motorcycle made as a welcome gift!”

~

“Holy shit,” Dan mused as he and Arin looked down at the black and white building ahead of them, the wind dancing by. It’s a bit shorter than the other buildings surrounding it, perfectly hidden from the public eye. Robots with skull-like heads patrol the inside of the structure, two posted at the front door.

Before they left the GGC, Arin gave Dan his GGC catsuit. It’s an all-black suit with the letters “GG” on the left side of the chest area. The lines on Arin’s suit glow orange and pink while Dan’s glowed blue and sky blue.

“How are we going about this, Arin?”

“Hm.” She moves the binoculars from her eyes, “If there isn’t a back entrance then we should try the roof, maybe a ventilation system.”

Dan shutters, “Can we avoid a ventilation system? Being in a vent is nightmare fuel.”

Arin huffs as the binoculars materialize away, “If we can’t get in through the roof or through the back then we’re going through a vent.”

~

“Thank God for a back door,” Dan mused mentally as he slowly opened it, peeping inside.

“I don’t see anyone,” he says before looking at Arin, his eyes widening.

“What,” she asked before looking down, _his_ eyes growing wide.

“Fuck, the shit ran out?! Ryan said it was supposed to last for ten hours! That was only five,” Arin whined as he grabs one of the vials hanging from the belt around his waist, Dan slowly closing the door.

“Minus the facial hair and your height, you don’t look that much different.”

Arin huffed, “Shut up. Forget you saw that shit,” he said as he popped the top off the tube before drinking the liquid inside, a puff of smoke appearing out of nowhere. Arin walks through the smoke as it fades, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“I’m not forgetting shit,” the taller chimed mentally as he slowly opened the door again, Arin going in first as _she_ tapped the empty side of her belt. A pistol materializes before she grips the handle, “Move your hand behind your head like you’re grabbing a sword.”

Dan raised a curious eyebrow as he did, “Why would I do-.” He blinks twice as he feels the handle of a sword, gripping it before pulling the blade in front of him. He grins as the metal started to glow blue, “Holy fuck, this is awesome!”

Arin gasped, “Don’t make it light up now,” she whisper-shouted. Dan, “Dude, this is the sweetest shit I’ve ever seen; the academy didn’t have weapons like this! I don’t know when it got there, but I’m glad that it did!”

“I said cut the glowing out,” Arin said as she tried to grab the sword, Dan leaning back before she could touch the handle. Arin, “We’re sneaking right now, Daniel! Make it glow when we get in a fight!”

Dan, “But it’s so cool! Oh-oh, do we have lightsabers?!”

Arin smiled angrily as she still tried to get the sword, “If you be a good boy and stop making your sword glow then I can talk to Matt and Ryan when we get back!”

The taller huffs, “Fine.”

~

Arin presses her back against the wall as she and Dan peep around the corner. The room in front of them is round with sculptures of death and skulls decorating it, some of the skulls resting on rectangular podiums. The floor is designed like a hypnosis swirl.

“The proper preparations have been made, master Fischbach.”

“Good,” the young man said to his robot, “Tell Ethan that I’ll be a little late to our meeting; I’ve got a few things to handle before we can move on to the next step.”

“Next step of what?” Arin mumbled to herself, watching Mark as he turned from the robot and walked away.

“Maybe we can get that bad-ass-looking robot to spill some beans,” Dan suggested. Arin, “It’s worth a shot, but I don’t think we’ll get anything out it.”

The two waited for the skull-headed robot to turn its back to them before slowly creeping towards it. Arin and Dan make a face as the pistol Arin’s holding bangs against one of the podiums, the robot turning towards them.

“Fuck,” Arin shouted as she lifted the pistol while Dan tackled the robot, “I fucked up!”

“I got him,” Dan shouted as he tried to still the robot, “Why the fuck did you have your gun held out that far?!”

Arin, “That’s how far you’re supposed to have it!”

Dan lost his grip on the machine then stood up to chase after it, “Not when you’re sneaking in between podium-.” He stops moving when he feels something wet land on his cheek, slowly turning his attention from Arin to the robot as it fell on its knees.

Arin hissed, “Jesus, they’re teaching these things to commit suicide?!”

Dan, “I have… robot blood… on my face.”

Arin huffs, “Oh, grow a pair, it’s not like things are going to get much worse!”

Both their eyes widened as they felt the ground rumble beneath them, looking to the room Mark walked in. The two slowly started to scream as they began to run, the building behind them collapsing quickly.

“Fuck me,” Dan shouted, “How come my first mission with you is going to shit?!”

Arin, “Don’t you dare blame me for this, you freak!”

The two leaped out the front door as the rest of the building fell, Arin sliding to a stop while Dan rolled into a kneeling position. The shorter stood up, “Either that robot was a detonator for a hidden bomb, or that guy had one set before he left. Why would he blow up his own base?”

Dan stands up then dusts himself off, “Maybe he knew we were there? Or this wasn’t their main base.”

“Beautiful. Well,” Arin turns to the taller, “let’s head back to the GGC and try to pinpoint the location of their true base.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arin kicks open the door to the lab, “Matt, Ryan! You’re both liars!”

“Shut the fuck up while we’re working,” Matt shouted back as he jumped up from his seat, “Open the door like a normal motherfucking person!”

Arin pointed, “Fuck you, you four-eyed piece of garbage! I thought you said this shit would last for ten hours!”

Matt points back, “And I told you that we haven’t perfected the serum yet! You’re only using prototypes! Bending your gender means messing with your DNA and shit like that takes a long time to fucking perfect, Arin!”

Arin, “I thought you said you’d be able to make it!”

Matt, “I said we would, but I didn’t say anything about how fast the progress would be!”

Ryan, “Can you both please!” he turns his attention from the two tsunderes, “I’m in the middle of something.”

Matt turns to his lab partner, “Fuck you, Ryan, you should be shouting at Arin with me!”

Arin groaned loudly as he marched out the room while Ryan spoke, “Well, Matt, I’m sorry that we have things to make, and those things that we make are how we get paid.”

“I… is everything alright,” Dan asked as Arin walked past him.

“Arin’s fine,” Suzy says as she types, “I meant to tell you this when you showed up earlier, but all of your things have been safely moved here from the justice academy. It’s going to take me a bit to find the next Unus Annus location so you can go set things up in your room. Ah,” she looks to the entranceway as someone walks through it, “Tucker, can you show Dan where his room is? I think it’s across the hall from Arin and mine.”

“Sure,” Tucker mused before he started to walk towards the elevators, Dan soon following.

~

“This should be it,” Tucker says as the two stopped in front a door, “If it’s not then Arin should be in that room throwing a temper tantrum… or dressing up in a duck head and a princess gown.”

“Thanks, man,” Dan says as Tucker walked away, looking to the door in front of him.

“So… I just step in front of it and-.”

“Welcome Danny,” a woman’s voice spoke before the door lifted upwards, Dan blinking twice before walking in. The window on the other side of the room takes up the entire wall, the doorway next to the nightstand leading to a bathroom. The nightstand is next to a bed.

All of Dan’s belongings are in boxes that are stacked in front of the window.

“Well,” Dan rolls up his sleeves then takes out a hair tie from his jean pocket, “time to start organizing.”

~

Dan looked the large doors in front of him up and down before looking to the paper sign taped next to it, “Ten-Minute Power Hour.”

He looks back at the doors before taking a step closer, his eyes slowly widening after the entrances parted. Inside the room is the middle of space, stars shooting by while others stayed in place. Galaxies slowly swirled above and around Dan, his attention turning to Arin who’s laying in the middle of the circular room.

“Welcome to the Ten-Minute Power Hour,” Arin mused as he lifted a hand, “Don’t ask why we gave this room that name; we don’t even know. You can change the settings of the room from this to a jungle to pretty much anything.”

“Do you come here to let off steam,” Dan asked as he walked towards his boss, sitting next to him.

“Sometimes,” Arin answered, “I also like to chill out in here. Why not lay with me, Dan? Lay with me and enjoy the wonders of space.”

The older hummed before laying down next to his boss, the two watching the different things outer space has to offer. Arin blinks slowly, “Y’know, we never got the chance to know each other before our mission. Since we have to wait for the next one, want to chat about ourselves?”

Dan shrugged, “Sure.” He smirks smugly as he lightly elbowed Arin, “Hey,” he points, “if you draw a line between those stars, they look like a penis.”

They both laugh smugly, high-fiving. Arin sighs through his nose, “What should you know about me… um. My favorite color is pink, I like video games, I started the GGC with a guy named Jon, Suzy and I are a thing, I like winning, I hate bullshit, and I’m very loud.”

Dan laughed softly, “Well, I like the color blue. I think video games are pretty cool, I have a lot of sex stories to tell, I can also be very loud, and I’m a shit talker.”

Arin grinned, “I’m also a shit talker.”

The two are unaware that Suzy walked in. After seeing them chat and laugh, she blushes with a goofy grin.

“Suzy likey what she see-zy,” she says to herself before leaving, Arin laughing at a joke Dan made.

“Dude, I used to be in a club where we showed each other our dicks.”

Dan sits up quickly, “No shit!”

Arin sits up, “I’m serious, man. All we did was meet up, unzip our pants, and let the boys hang.”

Dan laughed, “God, I wish I could’ve joined.”

Arin, “I mean, if you want us to see each other’s dicks then all you have to do is take off your jeans.”

Dan laughed more, “Maybe if we use a urinal together, but not right now.”

Arin started to laugh, “Ah yes, a urinal. A place that can make you self-aware of how weird your penis is from all the others.”

They both break into a giggling fit. Meanwhile, Suzy started writing top!Dan x bottom!Arin smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the references in this are from memory so if I get something wrong, please tell me. I'm also watching the 10 Minute Power Hours as I'm writing this so... yeah
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this so far (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s taking Suzy so long to send us the deets?” Arin mumbled to _herself_ , huffing before tapping her earpiece. Dan looks at the shorter, “You know, Arin, I think I like your male form better.”

She huffs, “You’re only saying that to be nice. Ugh, God, where is Suzy with the deets?!”

Dan raises a curious eyebrow, “The deets?”

Arin, “The details!”

~

Suzy giggled happily as she typed, reading out what she’s entering.

“Arin didn’t know how to react, he never thought Dan would be the first to make a move. Maybe his playful flirts got to his curly-haired friend, maybe the joke he just made went a little too far! Arin slowly backs himself against a wall as Dan walked forward, his expression a mixture of arousal and seriousness! It was when Arin felt his friend's erection that he realized what was about to happen!”

“What the hell is Suzy mumbling about,” Matt asked in concern, Ryan peeping past him. He notices the screen, “I… think she’s writing about Dan sticking his dick up Arin’s ass.”

~

“You know what,” Arin gets off her motorcycle, “fuck details, we’re going in ass first!”

Dan, “I think we should wait like good little boys.”

Arin looks at him, “Fuck that, I’m a bad bitch! We’re going in ass first and, hopefully, we won’t get dicked down!”

“Arin,” the taller says in a disappointed tone, letting out a sigh before following his boss.

~

“You’re late,” a young man said as he slowly paced around the white room, “You said that you’d be here five minutes ago.”

Arin blinks twice as she hears something beep softly, looking down at her wrist.

“Suzy just sent some information, finally.”

They move from the corner and into a room filled with lab equipment and skulls, Arin tapping a few things on her wrist before a holographic screen pops up.

“Mark Fischbach and Ethan Nestor are the ones in charge of Unus Annus.” the shorter reads, “It says here that they started around late fall, last year. They've been trying to spread the message of “memento mori” and something about sand in the hourglass or the ticking of the clock.”

Dan, “Memento mori? Isn’t that Latin for something?”

Arin huffs, “I don’t know, man!” she smirks smugly, “Suzy said she was able to hack into their bank account records and found a lot of payments on sex toys.”

Dan smirks smugly, “Heh. I wonder what they’ve done with those toys.”

They both start to chuckle smugly before laughing at themselves.

“Oh, man.” Arin presses the holographic screen down, “So that kid in the other room must be Ethan.”

Dan crosses his arms, “He didn’t seem like a bad fellow. I wonder what turned a young gentleman to the occult.”

The shorter huffs, “They aren’t a cult… are they?”

Dan shrugs, the two quickly moving behind a table as the entrance to the room flies open.

“Whenever I’m late, I get punished! When Mark’s late, he doesn’t get shit!” Ethan huffed as he marched into the room, all-white robots following him. Their heads are skulls.

“Cranium and Scalp, go prepare the meeting room.”

The two machines bowed slightly before leaving the room, Arin and Dan sneaking behind them. They follow the robots into the meeting room, an oval-shaped area with an egg-shaped table at the center. On the far end of the room is a holographic board ready for presentations, the robots neatly organizing the papers on the table. Dan and Arin are underneath it.

“Hey Suzy,” Dan says softly into his earpiece, “can you patch me through to Tucker?”

Suzy, “Sure thing.”

“This is Tucker.”

Dan, “Hey, Tucker, can you get eyes on Mark then tell us how many minutes away he is.”

“Sure.”

“Smart thinking, Dan,” Arin whispered as the robots left, the two moving from under the table.

“You have exactly twenty minutes before Mark makes it to your location,” Tucker says. Arin puts a hand on her hip, “That’s more than enough time. Dan, let’s start looking through these papers.”

~

“Ethan,” Mark says after stepping out of his car, the younger looking at the older with an unpleased expression on his face.

“Ethan, don’t look at me like that. Chica and Henry had an appointment today.”

Ethan, “Okay… but you told me to be here **twenty minutes** ago. Why didn’t you wait until their appointment was over to phone me about holding a meeting?”

Mark walks in front of the younger, “Can we talk about this later? We have more important things to discuss. Like,” he lifts a tablet, “two little flies buzzing in our ears.”

Ethan gasps, “Awe fuck, they’re seeing everything!”

“Not quite, in fact, all the papers in that room are blank.” The older turns back towards his car, “Our important documents are in the car, we can discuss things while we head to our base in the metropolis over from here.”

Ethan follows Mark as he starts to walk, “What about those two? Who even are they?”

Mark smirks, “Whoever those two are doesn’t matter.” He taps his watch, “I’ve just alerted your bots of the intruders. Let’s go.”

~

“What the fuck?” Arin shouts, “These papers are all blank and we’ve wasted almost all of our fucking time!”

Dan sighs then quickly stands from the seat he was in, “You hear that?”

Arin huffs, “Hear what-?” her eyes widen as Dan tackled her down, bullets flying through the wall. Dan grunts as he looks up, “We’ve been tricked! God damn it!”

“Are you butt fucking me, right now? Are you butt fuck-?!” the door to the room gets kicked down, Dan quickly getting off Arin as she made her pistols appear then shot the robot. The older brings his sword in front of him, “Mission number two, and everything’s gone to shit.” He said as the two ran out of the room while Arin shot at machines.

“You have pistols too,” Arin shouted as they took cover, the robots still firing at them. Dan, “Don’t I have something that can fire faster?”

Arin reloads as she thought, “Uh… yeah! Reach over your other shoulder!”

The taller sheathes his sword then does as the younger said, bringing an XRK M4 in front of him.

“You fine with that,” Arin asked, blinking twice in shock when the robots she was shooting at fell down. She looked to Dan as he blows the smoke coming out the muzzle of his gun, his expression making the action a bit sexual.

“I didn’t think shooting guns could be considered sexy, but here we are.” She mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goal is to finish this before November because that's when Unus Annus deletes their channel

Arin runs a hand through _his_ hair, “All of the bases we’ve been to, shit goes wrong. What the fuck?”

Dan, “They must have more than one building. Their main place of operation might not be in this metropolis.”

Matt, “I don’t mean to be a stickler for details, but did you bother to check for cameras?”

Ryan, “They don’t need to, I programed their suits to automatically shut down anything with a recording mechanism.”

Tucker, “I could fly to the other cities nearby, but it’ll take me a while to pinpoint their exact location.”

Suzy, “If you do that then Dan and Arin can shut down all the other bases Unus Annus has here. By the time they do that, we’ll be ready for a final pursuit.”

Arin looks at Tucker, “Also see if you can get in contact with Allie. She can look through social media to find anything related to Unus Annus.”

Suzy jumps from her seat, “I can hit her up now while I locate all of the Unus Annus bases,” she mused before leaving the meeting room, Tucker doing the same.

Ryan stands up, “Matt and I are going back in the lab, we’ve almost finished the lightsaber you want Dan.”

Dan’s eyes started to sparkle, “Oh-oh-oh! Can I come to test it out later?!”

Matt, “Sure.”

Arin, “I’m going to go play a game.”

Dan looks at him, “Do you mind if I join you?”

Arin grins, “Not at all!”

~

“God-fucking-damn it,” Arin cursed as his character died, Dan trying not to laugh. The older smirks softly, “That was, like, the stupidest way to die! You didn’t even get to hit him!”

“All I fucking did was touch the motherfucker and the game dicks me over!”

“Damn dude.”

Suzy pokes her head in the room, “Sorry to interrupt your game, but I’ve found a ten-story Unus Annus building that I thought you’d both would love.”

~

Mark smirks with satisfaction as he watched his robots work, Ethan walking through the door behind him.

“How many more steps do we have before fall?”

The older, “That isn’t important.” he looks at the younger, “I believe it’s time you meet our little flies, face to face. Let them know that they’re fighting for the wrong side.”

Ethan crosses his arms, “Are you sure? The scientists working for the government are mere months away from creating eternal li-.”

“Eternal life is impossible,” Mark interrupts, “Everything lives, everything dies. Memento mori.”

The shorter sighs then turned towards the door, “Memento mori. I’ll go prepare one of the bases back at the neighboring metropolis then. They’ve probably taken down most of them by now.”

Mark lifts his chin as he continues to watch his bots work, observing for a few more minutes before finally deciding to leave.

~

“Awe, shit,” Arin cursed, “the fucking Floor Gang is calling me!”

“Oh shit,” Dan mused, “The president wants to talk to you!”

The younger groans softly before tapping _her_ earpiece, “How may I help you, president Felix?”

“Arin! Still doing the trap thing?”

“I… I’m not a trap.”

“Yeah, and I’m the leader of the Ceiling Gang. Anyway, my intel tells me that you’re working on the Unus Annus thing!”

Arin sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose, “Yes, president Felix.”

“Good, good. I was planning on sending out some new recruits to handle them, but they would’ve been from Government Approved corporations! Oh, burn!”

Arin, “Good one, sir.”

“Anyhow, I’ll leave you to your frolicking. I’ve got LWIAY things to do. I’ll chat with you later, nerd.”

Arin waits a few minutes after the call ends to walk towards one of the robots she shot then kick the head, “Fucking asshole! When the GGC becomes Government Approved, I’ll make you suck my god damn dick!”

Dan smiles nervously, “Seems like you and the pres aren’t on talking terms.”

The shorter lets out a frustrated noise, “No matter what I do, Felix won’t give us the time of day! The GGC has saved this fucking country more times than I can count!”

The taller raised a curious eyebrow, “Really? When I was at the academy, my instructor would use the GGC as an example of what not to do.”

Arin snaps her attention to Dan, “Good to know, you asshat.”

“What? I was just letting you know, dude.”

The younger rolls her eyes then walked to the nearest wall, sitting down with her back against it and her hands in her hair. Dan hesitates before walking next to her, slowly sitting down. He averts his gaze as he patted her back, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s fine,” Arin sighs, “I’m just being emotional. What if I can’t do it? What if the GGC stays the laughingstock of the justice system?”

Dan, “Don’t think that way, it’s bullshit!”

The shorter watched the taller as he jumped up, “The GGC is better than any of the justice systems I visited while I was in the academy! Our tech is amazing, everyone has their own ideas and personalities, and I’m actually having fun! Arin,” Dan squats down then grips Arin’s shoulders, “you can get the Government’s seal of approval, fucking-! You don’t have to do this alone!” he smirked softly, “I’m here with you, man.”

Arin blushes softly as she slowly arched her back, averting her gaze from the older as his words ran laps around her mind. She huffs, “You’re right.” They both stand up, “Sorry for being a shitty idiot, man.”

Dan, “You don’t have to apologize, everyone has the right to express what they’re thinking or how they’re feeling. Now, come on; we’ve got a cult to end.”

The younger smirked before nodding, the two running towards the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Arin’s heels click against the Nero Marquina flooring as she and Dan slowly made their way through the long building. There weren’t any skull-headed bots at the entranceway, and they haven’t run into anything since then.

“I’m getting butterflies, Arin.”

“I am too,” she says as her eyes slowly dart around the dimly lit area. She huffs, “Where the fuck is everyone?”

Dan stops walking then quickly looks around, “The fuck was-. Arin,” he shouts as he quickly ran towards her, the younger’s eyes widening as the older grunted.

“Son of a bitch,” Dan hissed as he covered his eye, Arin’s breathing slowly speeding up as she sees blood. The taller slowly moves his hand back, “Whatever the fuck that was got my eyebrow!”

“Wasn’t aiming for you,” Ethan mused as he walked out of the shadows, “and I didn’t hit anything vital…,” he sighs, “shit.”

Arin’s quivering fingers slowly move to her partner’s face, “A… are you al-alright?”

Dan, “I’ll be fine-. Arin, are you okay? Your fingers are shaking like crazy.”

Arin, “I… I-,” she lets out a shocked noise as she gets pulled forward.

“Arin, I’m going to need you to focus. He’s throwing, or shooting, something at us and I don’t know how long I can protect you for.”

“A… alright,” the younger says as they both stand up, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Dan nods as he brings his sword in front of him, “He got my eyebrow, it’ll heal.”

“Are you two ready to get serious,” Ethan asked with an amused expression, the room filling with a tense silence as Arin made her pistols appear. The younger of the three squatted down then dashed towards Dan, twirling the dagger in his right hand before attacking. Dan swiftly blocks the strikes as he took steps back, jumping up as Ethan went for a leg sweeper. Arin aims her pistols at the shorter, but turns her attention from the fight to the thin strip of light shining in the shadows.

“The fuck?” she mumbles before hurrying towards it, Dan pushing Ethan back. He makes his sword glow then goes for a slash, spinning around as he tries for another.

“Shit,” Ethan cursed as he blocked and dodged, backflipping before throwing his daggers. Dan tilts his head to the side then catches the other blade in his free hand as he strode towards the younger, Ethan taking a few cautious steps backward.

~

Arin slowly walks down the black hallway as she looks around, white lights shining from the ceiling. She continues to walk until she hears footsteps from around the corner in front of her, quickly aiming her guns.

“You know what? Dan’s been doing all the badass shit, time for me to be a badass.” She said mentally before starting to run. She quickly turns the corner then beams one of her pistols at a robot’s head, shooting at the other machine next to it.

“Easier than I thought,” she mused as she picks up her other pistol, looking to the large doors in front of her.

“I wouldn’t open them if I were you,” a young man spoke, Arin quickly turning around with her guns aimed. Mark lifts his hands, “I mean you no harm, Arin.”

Arin, “How do you know my name?”

Mark smirks softly, “My partner and I know a lot about your company, the GGC. Not government-approved, only chosen for the weaker missions, you’re many failures as a leader, Arin.”

“Get to the fucking point,” the shorter snarled. Mark, “You could join Unus Annus, show the government what they’ve been missing out on. You’re a very capable man, Arin, I admire your fighting skills and the way you think. Your partner, Dan, is also very talented. It would be a shame if you brought Unus Annus down and was still considered a joke.”

Arin, “I honestly don’t give a shit about what the Floor Gang or the other justice corporations think about me; the GGC will get that seal of approval. Unus Annus is just one step closer to it.”

The taller lets out a sigh then moved his hands behind his back, “We’ll be seeing each other again soon, Arin. I believe your partner may need you since I sent him a little… surprise.”

Arin thought for a moment then gasped, “Shit, Dan!”

~

Dan stomps on Ethan’s chest, glaring at the younger as he raised his sword. Before he could stab Ethan, an unfamiliar sound passes his ear.

“Fuck,” Dan shouted as he got pulled out of the way, a fireball zipping by seconds later.

“What the-? Arin, where were you?!”

“I’ll tell you later, but we need to get out of here before that other guy does something else!”

“What other guy,” Dan asked as Arin dragged him down the hall, Ethan slowly standing up.

“How did you enjoy our guests,” Mark asked as he walked out of the shadows, the younger shooting him a heated look.

“You were here the whole time, weren’t you?”

The older shrugs, “I’m actually just arriving. It’s a good thing I showed up before things got too out of hand though.” He smirks, “We’ll actually have a challenge this time around. Let’s attack the metropolis near the Floor Gang in a couple of days for an… experiment.”

~

“Hold still a second,” Suzy says as she cleans Dan’s wound, Arin standing next to the door with her back against it. The three are in the infirmary at the GGC.

“I just want to know where that fireball came from,” Dan sighed, wincing a little whenever Suzy touched his wound. Arin, “I don’t know where it came from, I didn’t think that was the surprise that guy was talking about.”

“Okay, Dan.” Suzy moves her hand back, “The only bad news I have to give you is that you’ll have a scar after your injury heals.”

Arin, “I’m sorry, dude. I should’ve been paying attention like you said.”

Dan sighed then hopped off the operating chair, “It’s fine, Arin. Besides, scars are badass and chicks dig badasses.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter  
> I've shortened the chapters down and I might bring it down a bit more... I don't know yet
> 
> Also, thank you to those who have left kudos thus far... it really means a lot

Dan licks his upper lip as he slowly peels off the band-aid covering his eyebrow, a grin slowly stretching across his face.

“Sick,” he mused happily, “This’ll definitely get me laid; chicks dig tough guys! Now,” he tosses the band-aid in the trash as he exited his bathroom, “to find Arin. He might be in the 10mph again.”

~

Instead of the wonders of space, the round room has a healthy field of flowers and fluffy white clouds in the blue sky. A soft breeze dances by, some escaping out the doors as they open for Dan.

“I knew I’d find you here,” he chimed as he made his way towards Arin who’s laying in the middle of the beautiful scenery, sitting next to _him_. Dan raises a curious eyebrow as he sits down, “You’re not going to change your gender?”

Arin, “I ran out of serum.”

Dan, “Are you still down about my scar?”

Arin huffs, “Maybe.”

Dan smiles softly, “I’ve said it before, and I’ll gladly say it again, I like you better as a guy, Arin.”

The younger quickly sits up then glares at the older, “Why the hell are you such a down-to-earth, nice guy? You should be mad at me!”

Dan crossed his arms, “I’ve been hurt much worse than this at the Justice Academy.”

Arin, “But how can you shrug off this whole thing like it’s a big fucking joke, Dan?!”

The older sighs, “Arin-.”

Arin, “It’s a big deal to me, damn it! You got here a couple of weeks ago and every mission we go on, something fucks itself up!” he lets out a sigh as he runs a hand through his hair, “This is exactly why Jon left.”

Dan scoots a little closer, “You’ve mentioned that guy before; you said he was your old partner.”

“Yeah.” Arin smiles sadly, “He and I started the GGC together. We got into a fight because a mission went extremely sour, and he left without another word. I haven’t seen him since, and I swore to myself that I wouldn’t let that ever happen again.”

Dan, “That’s why you're being so hard on yourself. Arin, look at me.”

The two are unaware that Suzy’s recording them, the younger slowly turning his gaze to the older. Dan, “Just like I said before, I’m having fun. Sure, there are a couple of assholes here… Ross-, but we’re all assholes that love to enjoy ourselves. I’m not going anywhere, Arin; I’m going to be here until I breathe my last breath.”

Arin, “No matter how many times I fuck up?”

Dan, “No matter how many times you fuck up. Half of your fuck ups are funny as hell.”

Arin huffs, “Fuck you, dick hole.”

Dan laughs softly then smirks, “Hey, you know what Unus Annus should be called?”

Arin, “What?”

Dan, “Unus Anus.”

Arin starts to snicker, trying not to laugh. Dan grins confidently, “I wish falling off a cliff, you could be like “fuck” and just, like, tighten yourself and go up and inch, but then you continue to fall to your death. Like in a video game.”

Dan chuckles while Arin slowly breaks into a laughing fit.

“Fuck,” the older mused before laughing more, Arin’s laughs going up in pitch as he continues to lose it. The older smirks, “You like that one, huh?”

“Sh-shut up,” Arin says through high-pitched laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If, by some odd chance, one of the Game Grumps or Mark or Ethan or anyone is reading this... hi and I'm sorry... TTwTT


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I've shortened it to 10 chapters
> 
> Edit: Ah-ha-ha, make that 9

Arin and Dan walk down the hallway without sneaking, their weapons out and ready.

“You know,” Dan looks to Arin without turning his head, “you’ve got a killer swish in your walk. It's kind of sexy.”

Arin stops walking, “Can you bring something like that up later when we aren’t trying to look badass?!”

Dan grinned as he got ready to make a joke, but changes his expression as he hears something from the open area ahead of them.

Arin takes a step forward, “What is i-ah,” he shouts as he gets pulled upward, Dan turning around too late.

“Arin,” he shouts as he runs to where his boss once stood, looking around frantically.

“I plan on having a rematch without any interruptions.”

“I kicked your ass easily last time,” Dan said as he turned towards Ethan, “You sure you want a rematch?”

“Positive,” the younger snarled before running towards the older, Dan swiftly blocking his first attack.

~

Arin stopped running then looks to the robots around him, none of them with weapons.

“Alright then,” he huffs as his pistols materialize away, knocking his fists together twice. The knuckles of his suit start to glow pink.

Arin starts to bounce a bit, “Come at me at the same time, motherfuckers!” he stops bouncing as the bots dashed towards him, tightening his fists before ducking under the first strike, quickly upper cutting one of the robots before smashing through another’s head.

“Maybe it was a bad idea telling them to come at me altogether,” Arin shouts in a worried tone before his eyes widen, “Shit! That almost hit me! Fuck!”

He jumps backward from foot to foot, the few robots left quickly following his movements.

~

Dan grits his teeth as he fights against Ethan's push, both struggling to make the other move.

“Shit, I can’t catch this kid off guard,” Dan cursed mentally, “It’s like he got stronger after we fought.”

Ethan smirks then sweeps his leg under Dan, the older quickly reacting by flipping back on one hand.

~

Arin lets out a breath as he shakes his hair out his face, putting his hand out his hip as he looks to the robot corpses around him.

“Now then.” he taps his earpiece, “Everything peachy-keen, Daniel?”

Dan, “Yeah! Everything’s just fine!”

Arin kicks one of the bot’s damaged heads as he started to walk, “Doesn’t sound like it, bud.”

~

“Everything’s fine,” Dan shouts as he finally manages to slice the older, his eyes slowly widening as Ethan's body split into two pieces.

~

“I was fighting a fucking robot!”

Arin starts to snicker, “Oh my, Daniel, are you mad?”

Dan, “I’m over here thinking that I’m fighting the actual guy and it’s actually a fucking robot! I thought I actually killed a man!”

Arin, “You didn’t seem to mind killing when you first fought him. What was his name… Ethan!”

Dan huffs, “That's because I was pissed off.”

Arin, “And you’re pissed off now.”

Dan, “Arin,” he says in a warning tone, causing the younger to laugh out loud.

“This isn’t funny, Arin.”

Arin, “I think the second floor goes in the same direction as the first.” He calms down, “I’ll meet you at the end of the hall.”

Arin waits to hear the older groan before ending the call, running down the hall.

~

Dan stops running as he gets surrounded, frantically looking between the Ethan bots around him.

“Fuck me,” he growled as he got ready to put his sword away, unaware of the rope behind him. Arin twirls down the role (like a stripper pole) then shoots his pistols as it rotated, killing the machines that surrounded him and Dan.

Arin huffs as he steps on the floor, “That would’ve been much hotter if I had my girl-bo-.”

“Tucker to Arin, this is Tucker to Arin.”

Arin parts his lips a little as he presses his earpiece, “This is Arin. Everything good, Tucker?”

“Yeah. I think Allie and I located the actual Unus Annus base. It’s two cities over and surrounded by a forcefield that makes it look abandoned. I can’t get my plane through.”

“Thanks, Tucker,” Arin mused, “I’ll be sure to tell Dan.”

“Tell me what,” Dan asked as he looked at the younger. Arin, “Tucker and Allie’ve found the actual location of Unus Annus. After we shut down this base, we should go prepare for a long trip.”

Dan nods as the two started to walk, “Maybe we could do some side-quests along the way, like an RPG.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hello ladies,” Dan mused as he lowered his sunglasses, “can one of you lovelies help me out a little? My friend and I are a bit lost.”

The two women blushed as one of them eagerly moved to help Dan, Arin waiting on _her_ bike. She sighs as she tilts her head back, looking up at the sky as Dan walked towards her.

“We’re heading in the right direction,” he says, “and there’s a hotel we could crash at nearby.”

Arin huffs, “I’d rather get to the next city and be done with Unus Annus.”

Dan, “But don’t you want some downtime before we fight Mark and Ethan? We could die battling them, Arin.”

“We can relax after we beat these assholes.” She starts up her bike, “I’d rather get this over with then rub our victory in president Felix’s face… dick cheese.”

~

Dan zips up the rest of his catsuit then joins Arin’s side, a breeze picking up as they looked to the hypnotic black and white building the street over from where they are. Drones and robots patrol the entire area while things were being carried inside, Mark and Ethan watching from the top floor in their black and white suits.

“What’s the game plan, big cat?”

Arin blinked twice then looked at the older, “Big cat?”

Dan shrugs, “It’s a pet-name I've just come up with; I think it suits you.”

The younger huffs, “If you say so.” She points, “We’re going to sneak our way through this building, assassin style. Save all of our flashiest moves for the two up top.”

Dan nods, “I wonder if they’re waiting for us.”

Arin sighs, “They probably are. Like you said yesterday, this could be our last battle. Let’s move.”

Dan waits for Arin to walk before following her.

~

“Seems like the flies have found their way inside,” Mark mused as he sat down behind his desk, leaning back in the cushioned chair as he intertwined his fingers. Ethan crossed his arms, “Should I go down and meet them?”

Mark, “No. They’ll come to us. In fact,” he moves one of his hands then flicks his fingers over his desk to make a holographic screen appear, “they should be here very soon.”

~

Arin presses her back against the wall then peeps around the corner, noticing a doorway that’s bigger than the ones around it.

“I think I’ve found their office,” she says as Dan finished off another skull-headed bot, joining his boss’s side.

“Are we going to kick down the door, guns blazing?”

Arin, “Fuck yeah! There aren’t any bots down this hallway, and we annihilated the ones that were nearby.”

Dan grinned before reaching over his shoulder to make his assault rifle materialize, Arin standing up before walking around the corner. She stands in front of the entranceway then watched as Dan walked towards her, both their gazes turning to the tall door.

Arin, “Ready?”

Dan, “Hell yeah.”

The two kick open the door then fire all the bullets they had, Dan quickly jumping back before he got hit by Ethan. Arin throws both pistols at Mark before knocking her knuckles together, Dan pulling out his sword to block Ethan’s next attack.

“May the best man win,” Mark chimed as he easily dodged Arin’s punches, “Before I start attacking back, I want to tell you something wonderful. I’ve pushed my body past its limits, and I’ve accessed something deep within; powers not even I could understand.”

Arin grunts, “Shut the fuck up, masochist, and fight me!”

Mark’s eyebrow twitched angrily after being called a masochist, punching Arin across her face. She stumbled back then squats before a large fireball could hit her, quickly looking to Mark. He has a sadistic smirk plastered on his face and a floating flame above his hand.

“Shit,” Arin cursed, rolling out the way of another ball of fire. Mark starts to creep towards her, “I’ll tell you something else before death takes you by the hand! Unus Annus has recently been dubbed public enemy number one because we demolished the cities near the Floor Gang! Not only are you out of your league, but you’ll die and the GGC will crumble into nothing!”

Arin growled then stood up, blinking twice before looking down.

“Five hours is up,” _he_ huffed, his expression getting serious as he walked towards Mark.

~

The hallways echo with metal hitting metal, the sparks the collision made lighting the dimly lit room. Ethan led Dan away from the office and into a slightly cramped room filled with artworks dedicated to death.

“Why not leave the GGC and come work for Unus Annus,” Ethan asked as he tried to hit a vital spot, “You’re wasting your talents at that sad excuse of a company!”

Dan grunted then deflected the younger’s attack before kicking him back, Ethan recovering after hitting the ground once.

“Don’t talk shit about the GGC,” Dan snarled, “and don’t think stroking my shaft’s going to help you through this! I promised Arin that I wasn’t going anywhere, and I plan on keeping it!”

~

Arin pants as he wipes sweat off his cheek and blood from his nostril, Mark chuckling as he straightened his back.

“You finally landed a punch,” he mused, his eyes widening as Arin landed a punch right on his nose. Arin continues to punch before nailing a swift kick.

“This motherfucker doesn’t go down easy,” Arin whined mentally, touching his earpiece.

“When you're done with Ethan, see if you can find their surprise for the fall.”

“Got it,” Dan answered, Arin grunted as he got punched.

~

Dan dusts himself off as Ethan tried to free himself from the ropes he’s tied up in, the older turning to walk out the room.

“You can’t stop death,” the younger shouted, “Death is unavoidable, my friend! It happens to us all, one way or another!”

Dan rolls his eyes as he continued to make his way down the hall, lifting his hand with his palm towards the ceiling.

“Matt and Ryan did that they wanted these tested,” he mused before putting the goggles that materialized over his eyes.

“Cool,” Dan cooed as things popped up on the glasses, “Show me the way to the Unus Annus warehouse or… something.”

The letters “GG” slowly spin before an arrow appeared, pointing Dan in the right direction.

~

Dan kicks open the door then looks to the spaceship-sized coffin in front of him, one side painted white while the other side is black. Robots are busy working on the inside of the gigantic tomb, attaching wires or repairing them.

“The fuck is this,” Dan mumbled before quickly looking to his left. He was spotted by the guards.

“Shit,” he chants as he taps the belt around his waist to make his pistols materialize, quickly shooting before he was shot at. He hurries down the steps in that direction and shoots at the guards along the way, the working robots paying him no mind.

“Dan,” Suzy’s voice spoke from his earpiece, “I used the goggles you’re wearing to analyze the coffin. It’s loaded with explosive chemicals, possibly nuclear.”

Dan, “Is there a way to shut this thing down?”

Suzy, “There is, actually, you’ll have to blow up this building!”

“What?!”

“I know it sounds crazy, but the city you’re in will be fine. I can hack into the force field and reprogram it to keep the explosion inside. I’ll let you know when I’ve finished.”

Dan groaned nervously as reloaded his guns, running towards the master control panel.

“You finished yet, Suzy?”

“Almost actually,” she answers, “A~and, done! Start the timer, find Arin, and book it! The pink switch is the one that self-destructs the coffin, and you’d have exactly two minutes to escape.”

“Roger that,” Dan says before spotting the button, pressing it before running out the warehouse. He continues to run until he makes it back to the office then bursts through the door, his eyes widening. Arin and Mark are glaring at each other, blood oozing from Arin’s nose while Mark has bruises.

“Arin,” Dan shouted, “we’ve got to get the fuck out of here!”

“Not now Dan,” the younger shouted before running at Mark, the two continuing to fight.

“Shit,” Dan cursed in a hushed voice, noticing the timer in the corner of his goggles.

“Shit,” he cursed again before picking Arin up after he jumped back from Mark, running out the door.

Arin, “Dan?! What the fuck are you doing?!”

Dan, “This building’s going to blow in a matter of seconds so shut the fuck up and yell at me later, God damn it!”

Arin blinks twice, “The buildings going to blow? How the fuck are we going to get downstairs fast enough?!”

Dan thinks for a moment then notices an open window, hurrying towards it before throwing Arin out of it.

“Good thing these catsuits come with wings,” he chimed before joining his boss who was screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Leigh Daniel Avidan, I’m going to murder your balls!”

Dan huffs as he glides next to Arin, “No thank you and you have wings too, Arin.”

The younger blinked twice before turning over, spreading out the wings. The two flew out the barrier just as the coffin self-destructs, landing at the side door of the building across the street.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, baby!
> 
> Hope the ending makes you go, "What the fuck?"

Felix sighed as he rubbed his forehead, Arin and Dan proudly standing in front of him at the Floor Gang's headquarters.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” he looks at Arin, “but thank you. If the Game Grumps Corporation hadn’t started their pursuit of Unus Annus, then I’m sure we would’ve lost more than ten of our major cities. We have sixty left.”

Arin grins happily as a Floor Gang member walks towards him while holding a piece of paper that’s been laminated. Felix smiles softly, “Hang that on your bedroom wall because the GGC is now an official, Government Approved, justice corporation. Congratulations, Mr. Hanson.”

Dan smiled as he looked at his boss, Arin trying to fight back tears. This was the moment he dreamed of; the moment he hoped for.

“Thank you,” is the only thing the leader of the GGC could get out without sounding like a little bitch baby, Dan chuckling as he patted his boss’s back.

~

“Cheers,” everyone shouted as they tapped the sides of their flutes together, dressed in their finest attire. The GGC is celebrating their Government Approval, and their victory over Unus Annus a couple of days ago.

“Not going to be a girl for this,” Dan asked Arin as he walked towards his boss, “You look good, by the way. Dresses suit you."

Arin smirks, “Thanks, man. I think I’m going to have Matt and Ryan stop working on that serum for now.”

Dan, “I know I’ve said this before, but your male and female self aren’t that much different in terms of shape. Both have hips that would make a Russian mother very happy.”

Arin chuckles, “Yeah. I have big, birthing hips,” he says in a horrible Russian accent, both men breaking into laughter.

“Oh shit,” the younger mused before walking towards Suzy’s computer, stopping in front of the chair. He turns to look at his workers, “Everyone, I have something I’d like to say. First off, thank you all for staying with me through all the bullshit. I know times have been very tough up until this point, but now we can be proud of this company. We did the impossible; we proved all of the doubters wrong.” He lifts his glass, “The GGC is officially recognized as a justice corporation!”

Everyone cheers and raised their glass, Arin smiling happily with blush as he and Dan made eye contact. The older has one hand in his pocket and his flute in his other hand.

Before Arin could say anything else, the screen behind him turned on by itself.

“It’s been a long time, Hanson. Did you give up on that genderbending serum?”

Dan looks from Arin to Suzy’s shocked face then back to Arin as the younger slowly turned around to look at the computer. His skin paled as his shocked expression turned into disbelief and fear, his eyes wide open and his eyebrows arched.

“… Jon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all, so much, for reading.
> 
> I'm sorry that I made this shorter than I originally planned, and I'm sorry is this is a bit cringy. I just... I don't know
> 
> I have a part two in mind, but I don't know if I'll write it yet. I hope there was enough Dan-Arin moments.
> 
> Thank you to all those who left kudos, it really means a lot to me.
> 
> Until next time, lovelies!


End file.
